One Afternoon
by klynne83
Summary: While taking her kids to the park, Beckett runs into someone familiar. Future fic


It was a crisp, clear day in New York City. Detective Kate Beckett-Castle observes her surroundings as she strolls through Central Park, smack dab in the city. Couples, families, and the like are milling about, a normal day. Today she wasn't a detective, today she was just a mother.

She smiles as she watches her daughter run ahead of her. "Riley, be careful," Kate calls to the girl who almost runs into a jogger.

Riley smiles, turning her blue eyes to her mother only a few paces behind her. "Sorry Mama," she yells to her mother.

Kate waves while cracking a smile. "Riley, wait a minute," Kate calls to her daughter. Riley stops as she hears her mother's words. Kate stops as the toddler in the stroller she was pushing, starts crying. "It's okay, Kota," Kate soothes the girl. She looks up briefly to check on Riley before looking back at her other daughter. "It's okay." Kate reaches around the toddler, finding a pink binkie and giving it to the girl.

Kate gets back up and starts walking, pushing the stroller toward Riley. "Ready to go munchkin?" Kate asks looking at her daughter. Riley nods her head, blue eyes shining bright in the sunlight. Her eyes, so much like her father. Riley then runs ahead and Kate smiles. She loves how free her daughter is. Not burdened by the world. She doesn't have to face the worst humanity has to offer.

Riley keeps running, loving the feeling of the wind running through her hair. Riley closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. It had been long, difficult winter. More snow than the city had ever seen before. It was the first really nice day in a long time and the Castles were going to make the most of it.

"Riley!" Kate calls out. Riley turns her head, but doesn't watch where she is going and runs into someone. The person grabs onto Riley's shoulders. She starts to struggle.

"Be careful kid," the voice says. Riley pulls herself out of the man's grasp and turns to look for her mother. She panics when her mom and sister couldn't be seen. "Hey, kid, where are your parents?" Riley looks up at the man before turning and walking the way she had come. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you okay? I just want to help you find your parents."

"My mom and dad told me never to talk to strangers."

"Good advice. But I'm not a stranger, I'm a cop."

"Like my mom?" Riley asks.

"Sorta. Look," the man pulls a black wallet out of his pocket, flipping it open. "My name is Will Sorenson. I'm an FBI agent."

Riley looks over the badge with a critical eye a six year old shouldn't have. She looks at the picture on his badge then back to the guy who was now kneeling in front of her. Riley nods her head. "Okay. My name is…"

"Riley Jo Castle!" came a voice from behind Riley.

The little girl turns. "Mommy!" Riley yells running into Kate's arms.

"I thought we talked about this before we left the apartment. You have to stay where I can see you."

"Sorry Mommy. But I ran into this man. And he told me he was FBI and he showed me his badge," Riley says with excitement. "He's got a nice badge Mommy, but it's not as nice as yours."

Kate smiles before sweeping her daughter off her feet and into a hug. Riley starts to laugh. "Love you Ry."

"Love you," Riley leans up and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't we say thank you to the nice man. We have to meet daddy in a little bit."

"Dada!" little Dakota yells banging her sippy cup on the tray of her stoller.

"That's right little one, Dada." Kate gives her daughter a light pat on the head before turning and looking at the guy still standing there. "Thank you…" she trails off as she realizes who was standing there. "Will?" Kate says in disbelief.

"Kate Beckett!" he exclaims, a smile slowly appears on his face.

"Castle!" they both look down at Riley.

"What?" he asks the child, confused as to why she would be yelling Kate's 'writer's' name. They were so-called 'partners' the last time he had seen Kate.

"Her name is Kate Houghton Castle. I'm Riley Jo Castle, and that's Dakota Hanna Castle," Riley explains to him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"As in…" Will asks, scrunching his face together in thought.

"Daddy!" Riley yells taking off. The two adults watch as Riley runs into the arms of one Richard Castle, bestselling author.

"Yeah. It took me a while to see there was more to him than that playboy exterior he showed everyone," Kate explains with a smile. "But I don't regret a minute of it. He has given me 3 amazing children."

"Three? You guys have another one?"

"Another one on the way. Boy this time," Kate says drawing Will's gaze to her rounded stomach. "It was a surprise. I had a rough pregnancy with Kota. The doctors told me I shouldn't get pregnant again, but ta-da. It's been smooth sailing for this one."

"Like I said, motherhood looks good on you."

They look over as a squeal could be heard, only to see Castle tossing Riley up in the air. A small smile crosses Beckett's face. Will knew he had no shot with Kate. He hadn't even when he had come back all those years ago. Looking back on it, he should've realized, Castle was Kate's one and done.

"Mommy!" Will looks up as Castle and Riley come over. "Did you see Daddy toss me in the air? I was flying."

"I did. Rick, you shouldn't have. Your back is going to be hurting later," Kate chastises her husband.

Castle shrugs his shoulders. He turns to Will and smiles. "Will Sorenson. What brings you back to our fair city? You working a case?" Castle extends his hand to Will for a handshake.

"Nah, just passing through. A vacation. Supposed to meet some friends in Connecticut. Do the casinos. Just thought I would come walk around for a little bit before getting back in the car. I'm in Syracuse right now," Will explains.

"Good for you," Castle says as he leans down and scoops Dakota up from the stroller.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Riley tells them.

"I guess that's my cue," Will remarks. "Gotta get back in the car anyway. It was good seeing you Kate."

"Yeah, you too," Kate accepts his hug and then he shakes with Castle. They watch as Dakota lays her head onto Castle's shoulder and Riley wiggle herself into the stroller. Kate leans down and drapes a blanket over the sleepy Dakota. "Don't be a stranger Will. It was really good seeing you."

Will takes a moment to watch as Castle wraps his arm around Kate and leads her toward the entrance of the park. Motherhood really looked good on Kate and he was happy that she finally found someone to settle down with. He was glad that Kate was happy. He hated to admit it, but he hoped she wasn't in a relationship. That would have made him feel better, knowing that she hadn't settled down yet. It would have given him a chance. A sad smile crosses his face. He was alone.


End file.
